Prove It
by Juliaa Mariee
Summary: Chandler has to prove to Monica that he still loves her. Chandler's POV. Starts off angsty, I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story is actually gonna have a plot! A WHOO-HOO! I know this was short, but I promise there's a lot more to come! This was kinda just setting up the story. So, enjoy!**

Memories started rushing through my head, a mile a minute. This couldn't be happening.

"I-I just don't know where this is going anymore. You've completely changed. It used to be that we couldn't wait to see each other after work, and now, now it seems like you can't wait to leave for work. You don't kiss me goodbye anymore, or tell me you love me, and it hurts, so bad. I gave you everything, Chandler. And this is what I get? I-I just think we need to just be friends. This isn't working out like I thought." Monica finished weakly, her voice cracking, and tears now streaming down her face.

Trying to compose myself, for I knew that tears were threatening my eyes, I stood up and walked towards her. "Monica," I began. "Don't do this, please." I begged. I could feel the tears coming.

"I don't want to hear it, Chandler. I don't want to hear your apologies. Because frankly, it's come to that I don't even know when you tell the truth anymore? Do you even love me? Did you ever? I'm not even sure anymore, Chandler." She sobbed.

I lifted my hand to her cheek and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Of course I do, I always have." She removed my hand from her face and drew in a deep breath before she said, "I, I just can't trust you right now. The minute you prove it to me, I'll believe you. But until then, this just isn't going to work. I'm sorry." She gave me a heart-breaking look and then turned and walked out of the door, leaving me alone in an empty apartment to grieve over the loss of the best thing in my life.

I walked to the door, slammed it shut, and let out a loud scream that I had been holding in the whole fight. I slid down the door, put my head between my knees and just cried. No one had ever made me cry before, and I sure as hell didn't think it would be Monica that would finally do it.

"Of course I love her. I have to prove it to her, but how?" I thought to myself. This was without a doubt going to be the hardest thing in the world. But I would have to figure it out, because she was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is kinda short too, oh well. It'll get better, I promise. I'm still sort of laying down the base of the story. Oh, and thanks a million for the reviews! They make me want to write more, so keep 'em coming!**

I paced nervously around my apartment, pondering on the thoughts I had on how to prove to Monica that I still indeed loved her every bit as much as I did when we first started dating, probably even more now.

"I could send her a rose for every day I loved her…" I thought to myself, but then decided against it. It was too _Ross_. Every idea that popped into my head was quickly vetoed by some other part of my brain that would say '_Cliché' _or '_that's stupid'_.

I fell back into my barcalounger feeling defeated and worn down from all of the thought process that was going into this.

"Hey man," Joey greeted as he walked through the door.

"Joey, you gotta help me. I-I don't know how to deal with all of this." My voiced sounded almost timid, like I was afraid that I was saying something wrong. Like I was afraid to ask for help, like I would be rejected.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Deal with what?"

"Mon- Monica and I," I couldn't get the words out. "We- we broke up," I finally choked out the words. Tears were threatening my eyes and I couldn't sit still. My hands were trembling and I was constantly trying to blink back the tears.

He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder and spoke with such a gentle tone, I couldn't believe that it was Joey I was talking to. "It's gonna be okay, man. You'll get through this, and I'll be here to help you though it all, okay?"

"No, it's not going to be okay. I just lost the love of my life. This is so far from okay,"

"Did she say she still wanted to be friends, anything?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering her words, "She said _the minute you prove it to me, I'll believe you._ Joe, she thinks I don't love her anymore!"

"That's crazy!"

"I know," I let out a deep sigh before I continued. "I just have to prove it to her. Of course I love her! The only thing is, I don't know how…" I trailed off.

"Well you better think of something fast, dude."

I jumped up out of my chair, and exclaimed, "I got it!"

"That sure was fast," Joey said.

"I'll just take her to the place where I realized I fell in love with her, and I can tell her what exactly was going on in my head. That'll get her to believe me,"

"So, where'd this occur?" He said with a grin.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, Joe. Now, to see if she'll actually go somewhere with me…" This was going to be tough, but when you want to keep the love of your life, you go to desperate measures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I have no idea why this was so hard to write, but it was. But we may have a twist coming… *duh duh duhhhh* So review, review, review!**

"Chandler…what the hell are you doing here?" Monica said as her head whipped around to see me walking through the door of her apartment. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she kept sniffling, all obvious signs that she had been crying, but she still look stunning.

"I-I just," "_Way to go, Chandler. Now's the time to forget what you want to say. This is just fantastic." _I thought to myself. "Never mind," I said with my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look her in the eye, it was too painful. I turned to open the door when she said, quiet as a mouse, "Chandler, wait,"

"Yeah Mon?" I said I turned around, careful not to make eye contact.

"Are- are you still in love with me?" As soon as she finished speaking, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the answer.

"That's for you to find out," I offered her a small smile, and walked out the door.

~.~.~

I walked into my apartment and sat down with a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down all of the things that I had done wrong in the relationship. I was going to show her it and prove to her that I knew I did things wrong, that I wasn't some heartless bastard that thinks he never does anything wrong.

It took me hours to pinpoint what could have sent her over the edge, but once I finished, and I was glancing over it, I realized that it probably would have frustrated me quite a bit if rules were reversed. What I finally came up with was:

_Making your love normal to me._

That was the single thing that stood out in my mind. I made her love seem like an everyday thing to me. Like it was something I could expect when I woke up, and when I went to bed. I took it for granted.

I heard the door to Monica's apartment silently shut. It was my chance; she might only be going to get some coffee, so I had to act fast. I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers that I knew by heart. I rang until I got her machine, and I left a message.

"Mon, it's Chandler. This decision is yours, but I really want you to come over tonight, I really think we need to talk things over, and figure out our situation. I hope to see you."

The only thing she doesn't know is that I fell in love with her in my living room, on my barcalounger, to be exact.


	4. Chapter 4

After I left the message, I waited for her to come home, so I knew that she would be the one to hear the message, and not Rachel. Fifteen minutes turned into a half hour, a half hour turned into an hour, an hour became two. Just when I was really starting to worry, I heard the soft patter of her shoes as she walked up the stairs, and then into her apartment. As soon as I heard the click, I burst out and quickly plastered my ear to her door, making sure I would hear the message, making sure it sounded okay, and not too pushy.

"You have two new messages," The machine spoke in a robotic voice.

First came my message, "Mon, it's Chandler. This decision is yours, but I really want you to come over tonight, I really think we need to talk things over, and figure out our situation. I hope to see you." As soon as it finished, I let out a sigh of relief. It sounded really good, not too pushy, but inviting enough that I was sure it would persuade her to come.

I started to walk away from the door when I heard a voice that made my stomach turn inside out, Richard.

"Monica! It's Richard; I just wanted to tell you that it was really great catching up with you today, what a coincidence that I would see you just walking down the street! Anyway, I would love it if I could see you again sometime. Give me a call,"

"No, no, no, no. That bastard." I muttered to myself. "How can this be happening? Why does he always ruin everything?" Just then, I saw Joey walking down the hall. I pulled him into our apartment quickly.

"Joe, you gotta go over to Mon's and talk to her, I just heard a message on her machine from Richard,"

"But that's not my business, why would I know that there was a message from Richard?"

"I don't know, say you were over there to get something to eat, and the phone rang. Something, anything. Just find out if she's planning to see him again, because if she is, I gotta act quickly on my plan. I can't lose her to that tree…"

"I don't know, man…"

"Please, please?"

"Okay,"

"Thanks so much!" And then he went across the hall. "Hopefully he'll bring back good news," I thought to myself.

I paced around the apartment for what seemed like hours before Joey came back.

As soon as I could see his face, I asked, "So? What'd she say? Is she gonna see him again?"


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, are you guys ready for an abnormally long author's note? Well here it goes…**

** I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. It means the world to me that you actually are enjoying my story, because I'm having a blast writing it! I'm making an attempt at making my chapters longer, because as you can tell, I'm not very good at it, haha XD Anyway, as long as you're reading it and enjoying it, I'll keep writing! Aaaaand scene, now to the story.**

"So? What'd she say? Is she gonna see him again?" I said in one breath. I was so nervous for his answer.

"Um, well she said that she was going to think about it. She said something about how she wasn't over you and she didn't know if she should go out with him to get you off her mind. She asked my opinion on it, actually," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well? I swear to God, if you told her to go out with him," I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I didn't! You actually think I would set you up for something like that? I know how much you love her," He got louder with every sentence.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to get like that."

"It's okay," he paused for a moment before asking, "So, what are you going to do about this whole _proving you love her_ thing?"

"I was hoping she could come over tonight and we could talk things out, and then I could, y'know, make my move. I'm going to tell her what was going through my head when I fell in love with her. And I also have a note for her,"

"I think you might actually be able to pull this off, man."

"Thanks,"

~.~.~

Monica was sitting at the kitchen table with Rachel when I walked in.

"Hey Rach, Mon," I greeted with a smile which they both returned, Monica's slightly less enthusiastic than Rachel's. "Can I talk to Monica alone for a minute? Do you mind?" I asked Rachel.

"No, not at all." She got up and walked towards her room. "Mon, I'll be in my room if you need me,"

I sat down at the table across from Monica and then began to talk. "So are you going to come over tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so." She sounded un-sure of herself.

"Well it means a lot to me, so thanks," I offered her a warm smile, but when I did, she averted her eyes like she was afraid to meet mine. I quickly tried to change to subject to make things less awkward. "So come over around eight, okay?" She quietly agreed by nodding her head.

I got up and walked out of the apartment, and as soon as I was out of ear-shot, I silently whispered "Yes," This may actually work; I may finally get the girl for once. Because if I didn't get this girl, I didn't want any other in New York, or the world, for that matter.

~.~.~

As soon as I got home, I checked the clock sitting of the kitchen counter, 4:38, about three hours and twenty minutes until Monica would come over. I searched my memory for how everything looked the night I fell in love with her. I made sure everything was exactly the same, from what we were eating, down to what direction the chair was pointing. This had to go perfectly, or else I would lose her, and I couldn't handle that.

I was getting so impatient waiting for her to come over, and staring at the clock didn't make things any better. It felt like time was slowing down, just to screw with me. I glanced at the clock one more. This time it read 7:46. "Fourteen minutes, I can handle that," I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

"7:59, one more minute," I thought to myself. I was staring at the clock, not blinking.

8:00. I look nervously at the door, and then thought to myself, "Why isn't she here? Is she not coming? Oh come on, Chandler. Pull yourself together, be a man."

When 8:01 rolled around, I heard the door open with a small _creek_. My eyes shot up from the clock and there she was. "Thank God, I was getting worried," I sighed.

"It's just 8:01 now, it's not like I'm fifteen minutes late or anything," She had a slight hint of agitation in her voice, but I let it go.

"I know, it's just…" I trailed off; I had no idea what to say. "Anyway, um, let's talk," I said, changing the subject.

"Okay," She agreed. She slowly moved to the seats at the counter, when I quickly stopped her. If she sat there, my plan wouldn't work.

"Oh, no, no," I said grabbing her arm and leading her to my barcalounger.

"What's this about?" She said, pointing to the Chinese food and movie sitting on the fold up table next to the chair.

"Just trust me, okay?" She nodded. I sat down on my chair and she sat on the arm, with her legs strewn across me. "So, before we start," I began. "I have a little story to tell you."

"Go on," She looked at me intently.

"It's about this boy and this girl who are very much in love. You see, the boy had a tough childhood, his parents were never really there for him, you know? He was never lucky in love, ever." I paused to chuckle lightly. "Now the girl, she had a pretty bad childhood as well. She was always in the shadow of her older brother, and she was the thinnest person out there…" She glared at me, but I gave her a look that said _you know what I mean_. "And one Thanksgiving, the boy and girl met. Now the boy was very insensitive and called the girl fat. The next Thanksgiving, the girl accidently cut off the boy's toe." I caressed her leg to let her know that I forgave her. "Now fast forward quite a few years, and they live across the hall from one another. They went many years dating other people, not knowing that the one for them was just across the hall. They didn't realize this until the boy, the girl, and some friends went to London for the girl's brother's wedding. The girl got very drunk, and ended up sleeping with the boy. Now they thought it was just a one night stand, but it was much, much more than that. They kept their relationship a secret for a while. But one day, the boy blurted out that he loved the girl in front of all of his friends. But you see, he didn't just realize it then, he knew it much before that. Do you want to know when he figured it out?" She nodded. "Well one night, the girl and the boy were sitting on his chair together watching a movie and eating Chinese food. Now the girl was getting scared, so she snuggled up closer to him. The way she clung to him made him realize that he never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave that spot, that he wanted to be there forever. That was the moment when he fell in the love with the girl. Many months later, the couple started fighting and they broke up. This hurt the boy very much. When he went home after the break up, he started trying to figure out what may have made the girl so upset. This is what he came up with," I said reaching into my pocket. "He told me to give this to you," I finished. I handed her the folded up piece of paper.

**I know you guys hate my cliffhangers, but I just love doing it, ahahaha XD but this is the last one, most likely, because I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


End file.
